


Failed Manipulations

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Category: Licanius Series - James Islington
Genre: Gen, i cant blame him, tal fucking hates her, this is v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: we need more fic, so here: have a tiny one-shot





	Failed Manipulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pen_and_sword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_and_sword/gifts).



Tal’kamar strapped Licanius to his hip and shrugged his coat onto his shoulders. _I need to leave._

Someone grabbed at his wrist. There shouldn’t have been anyone _here_. He shook the hand off, whirling wildly. A bolt of Essence from his other hand hit someone in the chest, and they flew back into the shadows. 

“Who are you?” Tal’kamar demanded. He sounded panicked. Great. _Very_ intimidating, that. Then again, he didn’t need to sound intimidating. He was deadly. 

“Tal?”

Never mind, he needed to be intimidating. Fates fates _fates_. It was her. 

God he wished she would leave him the hell alone. 

“ _Nethgalla?_ ”

The hand on his wrist faltered. “No—Tal, it’s me—”

It was definitely Nethgalla. Honestly, this time he didn’t even know who she was pretending to be. “You really had to kill another person just to get close to me?”

She finally let the fuck go of him. “You wouldn’t meet with me otherwise—”

“And I’m also not meeting with you now. Fuck off.”

Nethgalla blinked innocently with the face of someone who probably hadn’t deserved to die plastered over her features. By Shammaeloth’s asshole, Tal’kamar fucking hated her. 

“Tal, this is important. Listen to me,” she pleaded.

Tal turned and walked away. “I’m going back to the other Venerate,” he said. “Don’t follow me.”

Nethgalla sighed dramatically from behind him, and then when that didn’t elicit any sort of reaction, she sniffed delicately and began to cry in what sounded like the most incredibly realistic fucking crocodile tears ever dreamed up by man or beast. Goddamn, couldn’t she ever just leave him be?

He strode off into the distance as fast as his feet could carry him. He would not run. Finally, the sounds of her... _Nethgallaness _finally faded away, and he broke into a sprint towards the portal.__

__He was unsettled all the way back._ _


End file.
